The High School Ghost
<< Episode 3 Episode 5 >> Episode N°4 – THE HIGH SCHOOL GHOST This time Amber has gone too far and you decide to get her back. But, things go wrong and you end up getting punished with chores to be done after school! There is also a rumor going around that a ghost haunts the school after hours... True or False? It’s up to you to find out! Video Preview There is no video preview for this episode. Summary Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Quest Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode4-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode4-Nathaniel.jpg Episode Guide Episode N°4 –The HIGH SCHOOL GHOST Here is the solution guide for episode 4! (Attention: it doesn't provide you with the answers to increase your lov’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- • Take Mr Faraize on a tour of the school ' Go in all the rooms : the Classroom, the Student Council Room, the Hallways, the Courtyard, the Gardening Club and the Basketball Club. There is a dialogue for each place. Once you have visted all the places, return to the main hallway. Mr Faraize will thank you and validate the objective. '• Talk with the students to find a way to get revenge on Amber Find Iris twice, and she will give you and idea. • Buy the same top, necklace and bag as Amber in the clothing store. Put them on and return to school. You can find the clothes in the clothes shop, the name ‘Amber’ is found in each items title. Buy the clothes and return to the school with the clothes on you. Find Amber who will notice your scheme and the objective will be validated. • Oops ! It didn't work. Talk with the students to find another way to get revenge on Amber • Find two ways to get back at Amber and do them You need to find Nathaniel and Castiel and talk to them both. Each boy will give you an idea where you will have to buy something at the Dollar Shop. • Find a can of spray paint and graffiti Amber's locker. Castiel >buy a can of spray paint and graffiti the locker. • Buy plastic spiders and hide them in Amber's locker Nathaniel >Hide the plastic spiders in the locker. Once you have spoken to both Castiel and Nathaniel and purchased both objects in the Dollar Shop, return to the main hallway. Your Candy will say that no one is in the hallway and the actions will happen automatically (No need to click on the locker!) >>These objectives will be validated once the locker has been graffitied! • Find something to clean the graffiti with and wait with Li until after school to clean the staircase You must find Nathaniel twice, he will set out the products for you. You can find them in the Student Council Room aftern the second discussion. • Find the graffiti on the staircase and clean it ' Enter the new room at the end of the hallway. To clean the graffiti just click on it. Walk in the halls until your Candy talks about the now cleaned graffiti and the mission is validated. '• Find Li and go home Find Li near the staircase. • Find two suspicious objects where the ghost appeared and ask for Nathaniel's or Castiel's opinion. On the floor you will find pieces of plastic and on the stairs you will find cigarette butts. Speak to either Nathaniel or to Castiel about these objects to validate the objective. • Wait until evening and go back to see if the ghost appears again. Go to the main hallway and unlock the dialogue to watch all the students go home. • Make sure there's no one in the high school before going in to hunt for the ghost You must find Nathaniel who has stayed in the school a bit longer. • Find two more suspicious objects and ask for Nathaniel's or Castiel's opinion In the staircase, on the ground, a notebook and a red piece of plastic. Speak to either Nathaniel or Castiel about these objects to validate the objective. • Buy a camera and wait for night time to get a picture of the ghost Buy the camera in the Dollar Shop and return to the staircase. >>End of the episode. Time for your date! That’s the end of this guide!! See you for episode 5! Love o' Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the guy + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the guy - *C. Blue answer has no effect on the guy = * D. Black answer results have not been discovered on the wiki NOTE: The amount of L'om seems to depend on your Zodiac sign. ---- 'Nathaniel' 「''Ah, hello and welcome sir.」 *A. So this is the student council room, next time you need, I suggest you ask Nathaniel, he’s very helpful. + *B. So this is the student council room, next time you need help. I suggest you ask Nathaniel, he’s ready to do anything to make a good impression. - *C. So this is the student council room, next time you need help, this would be the place… = 「''What, are you Serious?」 *A. No, it’s a joke! - *B. Of course I’m serious! Please do something. + *C. This is not the first time I’ve mentioned this! = 「''I’m really sorry, she can be really difficult at times, at home too lately….maybe I can reimburse what she took.」 *A. It’s not the money…You could talk to her so she’ll leave me alone. + (Get $15) *B. She took. But I also want her to learn a lesson! - (Get $10) *C. Ok, give me the $10 and we’ll say no more about it. = (Get $10) 「''Not yet, I haven’t had time.」 *A. Come on it’s your sister, get a move on. - *B. Ok, anyway, there’s no rush now. - *C. Ok, I’ll come back. + 「''Uh…no I haven’t. Sorry''」 *A. Ok, I have to find some way to get back at you sister. = *B. Ok, I want to get revenge on your sister. - *C. Ok, do you want to help me give your sister her retribution? - 「''You want to get revenge? Isn’t that a bit stupid to act just like her?」 *A. I want it to be worse than what she does! = *B. It’s ok, hang on! Nothing that bad. - *C. Well apparently the administration won’t do anything, so I’m going to take care of it myself. - 「''I finally talked to Amber.」 *A. Yes I know, thanks, she yelled at me. What did you tell her? - *B. So I saw, it didn’t take her long to yell at me, was what you told her supposed to help? = *C. And what did you tell her? It didn’t seem very effective in any case. - 「''Ah…She took it badly and told me that if I did that, she’d tell our parents that I pick on her in school.」 *A. So, that’s not true it is? = *B. Serves you right, all this time I’ve told you that your sister is a real pain. - 「''Yes apparently…..But I’m surprised at my sister though, I didn’t think she was like that at school, I should have listened to you before.」 *A. You finally admit your mistake! Will you help me then? - *B. It’s ok, but you could help me then, don’t you think? - *C. You can make it up to me by helping me out? = 「''You’re talking about your little revenge, aren’t you? What exactly do you want?」 *A. To get her kicked out of school! - *B. A couple of clues, something she doesn’t particularly like… = *C. To make her suffer! - 「''She has always been scared to death of spiders, you might be able to use that?」 *A. You’re telling me I should go and find…spiders? Yuck - *B. But I’m afraid of spiders too! = *C. What am I supposed to do with spiders? - 「''{$Pseudo}, The principal just told me that you were being punished because she caught you graffiting a locker with Li?!」 *A. Yes, it’s your fault, It took me too long to put those spiders in her locker and I got caught. - *B. Yes, Li saw me, she got involved and we both got punished = *C. Yeah…it all falls on me, and this is the first time I’ve done anything… - 「''I told you that it was a bad idea to do that kind of thing.」 *A. Oh don’t lecture me, ok? - *B. But it was so tempting….I was just unlucky. + *C. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, but I’d do it again if I had a chance. - 「''Oh, yeah you were here after school….So what did you see?」 *A. Is everything ok? You look weird. - *B. Well….um, I was here with Li, you know, why? You look weird. - *C. Guess! = 「(He coughs) A…a ghost you say?」 *A. Yeah it was so scary! I was in the staircases with Li, just about ready to leave and we heard this noise and then we saw this shadow! And…we ran away. - *B. Yes, like a scream, then this large shadow appeared! = *C. I think so, anyway I don’t know if it was a ghost, but we saw this human shaped shadow appear. = 「''It must have been your imagination I think.」 *A. No, I’m telling you there’s a ghost! I’m going to investigate it… - *B. We couldn’t have both imagined it! I’m going to carry out an investigation. = *C. I don’t think so…I’m going to carry out an investigation. = 「''Why do you want to investigate this? You really believe in ghosts?」 *A. Yes I’m sure they exist. = *B. Maybe? In any case there was someone or something here at night. = 「''Some bits of plastic and some cigarette butts? That doesn’t prove anything at all.」 *A. You don’t get it?! – *B. Uh…well someone was there. = *C. There isn’t a night watchman in this school is there? Iris thought of that. = 「''You saw what again?」 *A. You know very well what I’m talking about! - *B. The ghost, it appeared again! - *C. Well actually, I heard the same noise, but I didn’t see anything…. = 「''But someone could have lost it in the beginning of the day today. I’ll take them if you want, in case someone comes and claim them.」 *A. No, I’m sure these objects where lost after school. And I’m going to find out who they belong to. - *B. No, I’m going to find out who’s hanging out her at night! - *C. Uh…I’m going to see if I can find out who the owner is myself, I’ll give them to you if I can’t. = (You start the discussion) *A. I saw you with Castiel earlier on! = *B. What are you hiding from me? *C. Come on, admit everything! 「''You must have confused me with someone else.」 *A. Don’t treat me like an idiot! *B. I think I can recognize you by now. = *C. Why don’t you want to tell me?! 「''Ok, all right, yes we were talking. It can happen on the rare occasion.」 *A. Ok, but what about? - *B. But what are you guys cooking?…. *C. You aren’t very forth coming! - ---- 'Castiel' (You start conversation) *A. So this is the schoolyard, I’d be careful about coming here, not everyone is that nice. + *B. So here’s the schoolyard, but the teachers don’t really come here much if you know what I mean. - *C. So here’s the schoolyard where all the delinquents, as you can see, hangout. - (You start discussion) *A. I can’t believe it! Did you know that Amber stole money off me? - *B. Phew, finally done showing that teacher around the school. + *C. Amber is a real jerk! - 「''I know, I know, you already told me…''」 *A. No wait! This time she stole money from me. - *B. (Leave) = 「''So young lady, do you have any pocket money for me too?」 *A. Yes, of course. Just a second, I’ll see how much I have on me… - *B. Are you dreaming or what?! - *C. ….. + 「''Ah, any ideas?」 *A. Not really… / *B. Say! Since Amber wants to go out with you, maybe we could work out a plan together? / 「''Huh? Like what?」 *A. Mmm… You could ask her to go out with you, and then you shame her in front of everyone. – *B. Mmm… We could take a picture together and give it to her afterwards? - *C. Mmm… And if you did deliberately to embrace it?! - 「''I don’t know, I haven’t given it any thought….」 *A. Come on, pleeease. - *B. I’m sure a delinquent like yourself have a couple ideas! - *C. Not even a little idea? / 「''With your fingers?」 *A. Haha, very funny… - *B. Well I’ve never done it before. / *C. Are you being serious? - 「''How?」 *A. I got caught spraying her locker! / *B. You’re idea stunk! I got caught by the principal! - *C. I can’t believe it, I got caught at the last second! / 「''You did it in the daytime? Are you stupid or what?」 *A. I’m sorry I don’t have your expertise in the matter! - *B. You could have warned me if you thought it was a bad idea! - *C. Well yeah… It’s done now, I’m punished and now I have to clean the graffiti. / 「''Are you going to tell me your big news or what?」 *A. I was in the staircase with Li when I saw a ghost! / *B. I saw a ghost! - *C. You really have no idea? - 「''You are so gullible sometimes! Of course not, ghosts don’t exist little girl.」 *A. I think they exist. - *B. How do you explain what I saw then?! - *C. I don’t know, but something was there in that staircase. / 「''And so? Ghosts eat plastic and smoke now, is that it?」 *A. Are you going to stop making fun of me or what?! - *B. Someone was smoking there. / 「''Hmmm…I’d be surprised if you saw anything at all.」 *A. Actually, I ran away before I could see what it was, but I heard it! / *B. How do you know what I saw or didn’t see? - *C. I’m telling you! I heard the same noise as the other day! - 「''Well yeah these are things that happen.」 *A. But not you, you hate! / *B. You were talking about? *C. You’re hiding something. I’m sure of it! 「''You don’t know what this is?」 *A. Something made of plastic. - *B. A piece of jewelry. - *C. Something for the guitar. + ---- 'Iris' 「''I don’t know…Do you really think that would solve the problem?」 *A. Not necessarily anything really mean… + *B. Yes and no, I don’t care, I just want her to pay a little for her behavior. – 「''Well, since fashion is so important to Amber, I’m sure it would bother her if you came to school wearing the same clothes that she wore. You should try it.」 *A. Thanks, I’ll try it, anyway, I’ve got nothing to lose. + *B. I think that’s a pretty bad idea, but…I’ll try it. – ---- 'Rosalya' 「''Hey, be careful where you walk!」 *A. What? Was that you that just ran into me? / *B. Sorry, I didn’t see you. + Category:Index Category:Episode List